1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technique for managing a storage media device (or storage media) connected to a root hub of a prescribed interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, operating systems such as Windows™ or MS-DOS™ have the function of managing storage areas (storage media devices) that are connected to a computer unit. With this function, storage areas connected to the computer unit are managed by being assigned alphabetical drive letters in order starting from “C:”.
However, according to the conventional technique, individual drives corresponding to storage areas are simply arranged in logically parallel manner. A resultant problem was poor ease of operation due to the fact that it was difficult for the operator to view and select drives.